Kinky Beach Fun
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Weird Title. Michael gets off with Steve pleasuring him and having phone sex with Trevor. PWP.


Michael let his head fall back as his fingers curled into the hair of the person pleasuring him. They were at the beach. In a little secluded area but if someone were to walk a little too close they'd be in for one hell of a surprise. Steve Haines sucked him expertly. There was no way this man has never done this before!

Steve jerked what he couldn't fit in his mouth and Michael was grateful for that. But one thing he was really hoping for was an audience. He wanted them to watch. It just turned him on so fucking much to be watched! He wanted to put on a show. He knew that Steve felt the same way. Steve got off to being watched as well. Steve was a kinky little fucker. Michael knew that for sure.

''Ah fuck!'' Michael moaned out,''Yeah, just like that.'' Michael praised the man sucking his cock like it was going out of style.

He was ignoring his cell phone that was constantly vibrating. But the phone just wouldn't fuckin' let up. He let out a growl in frustration and answered his phone, Steve didn't stop. Actually Michael being on his phone encouraged him to go faster.

Michael held back a moan and said breathlessly,''Who the fuck is this? Make it quick.''

''Wow buddy...Is that anyway to talk to your friend?'' The voice of Trevor scolded.

Steve sucked harder and started twisting his wrist with each stoke and Michael let a moan slip,''Ah fuck...''

''W-what!?'' Trevor exclaimed on the other end.

''Uh nothin' Trev.'' Trevor being on the phone with him while this was happening was increasing his sexual arousal. He was one twisted fuck.

''Uh is it just me or are you recievin' a blow-y right now?'' Trevor said sounding amused.

''N-nah Trev.'' Michael says bleathlessly.

''Whatever you say Mikey. I was going to ask if you wanted to do something today but I guess you're already occupied.'' Trevor snickered.

''We can hang out after this.'' Michael hissed as Steve licked around the sensitive head,''Fuck!'' Michael all but yelled.

He could hear Trevor breathing harder on the other end of the line. Michael felt himself getting closer to climaxing,''W-why aren't you hanging up T?''

Trevor was quiet for a while but Michael could hear the rustling of clothes and the unmistakable sound of jeans being unzipped,''I want to hear you come...'' Trevor whispered.

''uh...'' Michael was incredibly turned on. He had the audience he wanted. Oh fuck yes. He could now hear the sound on flesh against flesh on the other end of the call,''Moan for me Mikey.'' Trevor says breathlessly.

Michael lets out a loud moan and it definitely wasn't fake. He wanted to let out the sounds he had been holding back. Steve started moaning on Michael dick sending sensations through his manhood. It felt fucking amazing. So good. Michael was so turned on that it hurt. It literally hurt. They definitely needed to do this more often. Steve stopped sucking him to spit on his own hand. Michael didn't even realize that Steve brought his dick out. Steve started pleasuring himself a well as Michael.

Trevor whispered,''Is she making you feel good? Is she good at sucking dick Mikey?'' Trevor asked breathlessly. Michael knew Trevor was talking about Steve assuming he was with a woman and he didn't care to correct him.

''Yes...so fucking good...'' Michael whispered.

''I wish I could see.'' Trevor whispers. Michael could hear that Trevor was stroking himself faster.

''Moan some more for me Mikey! I wish I was her right now. Sucking on that big glorious cock. Or better yet we could both lick you up and down...She could suck your dick and I could tongue that back door...If ya know what I mean.''

''Oh fuck Trevor!'' Michael moaned out at the thought of when Trevor ate him out years before. Trevor was the only one that he ever let do that and it felt so fucking amazing! He got turned on just by the memory!

''Would you like that Mikey?'' Trevor growled out sounding out of breath and on the verge of coming.

''Yes I fucking love it when you eat my ass you dirty fucker.'' Michael growled out knowing how much Trevor loved when he talked dirty.

''So close Mikey!'' Trevor practically whined.

Steve started moaning on Michael's cock bobbing erratically, Michael hoped that Trevor could not hear him. Michael's vision went white as he doubled over riding out his orgasm. Steve leaned back and spit Michael's come out making a face. Michael hear Trevor grunted and whine as he came. Steve jerked himself off letting out breathing erratically as he came. Trevor was silent on the phone.

''Uh Trevor. You there?''

Trevor sighed basking in his post orgasmic bliss,''Mm-hm''

''Uh well I'll see you around.'' Michael says awkwardly.

''Oh yes you will Sugar tits.'' Trevor says before hanging up.

Steve says looking a little nervous,''I was good right?''

Michael nods and smiles,''Of coarse you were.''

''Was I really or are you just saying that?''

''What do you mean?'' Michael asked looking confused.

''You had phone sex will I sucked you off. Was it me or Trevor that got you off?'' Steve said a frown on his face.

''Both. Both okay?'' Michael says hugging Steve.

Steve says,''Well later on I want to tap that ass baby.''

Michael laughs,''Okay, It's the least I can do to repay you for doing such a wonderful job today.''

Steve smiles and says,''So what are we?''

''Um...I don't think there's a word for it. Let's just be us.'' Michael says with a shrug.

''Hmmm. I guess you're right. What are you and Trevor?'' Steve said trying to hide his curiosity.

''Friends.'' Michael says softly.

''Sure.'' Steve said disbelieving,''What ever you say. Well I have paper work to do at the office so Yeah I'll check with you later. And you'll suck my dick and let me bang you into next week, kay? Kay.'' With that the FIB agent walked off to his car pretending like nothing happened. Michael smiled still basking in his afterglow. That was an amazing orgasm!


End file.
